


危険な道具 (Dangerous Tools)

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blech, Community: watsons_woes, DO NOT READ IF ANYTHING IN THE TAGS MIGHT HARM YOU, DRECK, Eating Disorders, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: "A sword never kills anybody; it is a tool in the killer's hand." - Lucius Annaeus Seneca





	危険な道具 (Dangerous Tools)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) [2019 July Writing Prompt #8](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1925931.html). "Against the stereotype" of weight. Only vaguely related to the prompt. I have no idea whether this character actually feels this way, though it seems reasonable since she's a physician, but it was all I could think to write for this prompt after staring at it for far far too long.

Sherlock's landlady, Hatano-san, saying the internal monitoring chip would be useful for calorie-counting still chilled Wato. Admittedly, the chip being hacked to turn people into living bombs was far more disturbing, but still. Wato had seen too many women and young men in her hospital rotations and in medical school, starving themselves at the thought of being even a half kilogram over an unhealthily low 'ideal' weight.

The chip monitored the digestive system internally. For physicians and diagnosticians it would be a great boon. However, the idea of it being available to the public and used freely as a dieting aid? Troublesome. If someone set the chip to calorie-counting with a limit that was too low, the chip would assist them in starving themselves sick. Even if the average person couldn't figure out how to bypass any safety limits it might have, there would be hacks online within a week of its release. This chip was not safe to allow into the public's hands.

Wato hoped that the criminal investigation and publicity from the murders might make Poldhu Zaibatsu rethink their plans for public release and put the chip through more stringent trials and safeguards before considering taking it to market. Too many people would misuse the device to hurt themselves, even if it couldn't be turned into a literal bomb.

-.-.-  
(that's all)


End file.
